Hold your Tongue
by amyjane0511
Summary: Billy Jukes makes a promise to Robert Mullins, then pays a large price for it. Characters based on Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates. I love Billy Jukes, I really do, but I just can't help hurting him!


Hold your tongue.

****Midnight****

Billy woke up to the sound of rustling and whispering in the cabin. It was long after the men were supposed to be asleep, bar Smee who was on look-out. Turning over in his bunk Billy watched Mason, Starkey and Mullins pulling on their boots and making themselves ready for an outing.

"Hey, where are you going? Can I come?"

Immediately the three men stopped what they were doing and had a silent three-way conversation with their eyes. Robert knelt beside his young friend's bed and gently started tucking him back in.

"Billy-Boy, we ummm…are heading to a travelling show that happens to be one for grown-ups. A few acts for people over a certain age who can appreciate the naked female form, as it were. Only in Neverland for one night so we thought we would make the most of it."

Knowing he really shouldn't whine Billy did it anyway,

"But I wanna come too. If there is a travelling show it means good food, and that would be so much better than anything Cookson makes us. Please Robert!"

"How about this, you stay here and get a good night's sleep. We go to the show and bring you back something yummy. But you have to promise to hold your tongue and not say anything if anyone asks where we got to. Promise?"

Billy looked into the eyes of the only friend he really had and knew his answer was a foregone conclusion. But there was no harm in trying his luck a little.

"Make it something yummy to eat from each of you! Then I will promise to keep quiet if anyone asks."

Robert grinned at his cheeky young mate whilst Starkey leaned over his shoulder and hissed at Billy that he would be lucky and he better shut up if anyone asked. Before the tension could get worse Alf Mason gave a sign to hurry up. Robert helped Billy get comfortable again, before the pirates slipped out of the cabin and into the darkness.

****2am****

"I'll ask you one more time, Mr Jukes, where are your shipmates?"

Billy had been roughly woken moments earlier by his irate Captain, demanding to know where half his crew had disappeared to. But he had given his word to Robert, and he wouldn't break that vow for anything. Trying to explain this to Hook only made it worse.

As soon as he stated that his promise involved 'holding his tongue' the eyes of his Captain darkened in a malicious way. Using his remaining hand to hold Billy's mouth open Hook inserts his claw into the frightened child's mouth and whispered,

"One more try Jukes. Break your promise to your beloved Robert. Tell me where they are."

On the brink of crying, and terrified of what was about to happen Billy simply shook his head at his Captain. The hook tore through his mouth and a wave of pain crashed through his body. Unable to hold back his tears he stood in front of Hook who was now brandishing Billy's tongue like a trophy.

"Mr Jukes, you will now wait in your workshop until summoned to breakfast. I would say 'not one word' but I believe that is no longer a problem." Hook laughed at his own joke whilst watching his now muted cabin boy stagger off.

"Oh and Mr Jukes, one more thing. Ensure you wipe that blood off your chin before re-joining your friends".

Mullins, Starkey and Mason returned to the ship just as dawn was breaking – all feeling rather smug that they had got away with their night-time escapade. Even when they got to the cabin and found Billy missing from his bunk they kept in high-spirits. They were just in time too, no sooner had they hidden their gifts for Billy, then Hook strode in and announced there was to be a crew breakfast on deck in 20 minutes.

****Breakfast Time****

Sitting opposite Billy Mullins tried to catch his eye but the boy seemed to be staring at something no one else could see. He wasn't eating the bowl of gruel in front of him, and appeared pale and shaky. All Robert figured he could do was wait until the meal was finished before getting him alone and finding out exactly what the problem is.

"Now Robert," purred Hook, "I've a treat in store for you".

With that Cookson appeared with a china plate. On it was a harmless looking meat sandwich, but Robert didn't trust it.

"Not hungry Robert? But I had Cookson make it especially for you. I suggest you eat it."

Mullins picked the sandwich up and took the smallest bite. To his surprise it actually tasted good, and the meat seemed fresh. But something still seemed off about the whole situation.

The crew eyed their captain somewhat suspiciously. They all knew that Mullins was the least likely to be singled out for a reward - especially given his love of mutiny and his ability to annoy Hook on a daily basis. None of them spoke up and the Captain continued with his announcement.

"I awoke during the night and decided to cast a disgusted eye over my poor excuse for a crew, only to find three men missing. Conversation with young Master Jukes led me to understand he knew where the three of you were, but had given his word to you Robert that he would 'hold his tongue' when it came to disclosing your whereabouts. Is this all sounding familiar to you?"

"Ummm…yes Captain."

"Well, even after firm persuasion from me the boy wouldn't reveal anything. And I think the ability to inspire such loyalty really should be rewarded."

"That's very kind of ye Captain, but I don't think…."

"Oh I know you don't think. But I would like to know one thing. How are you enjoying your tongue sandwich?"

With that Hook grabbed hold of Billy's jaw and forced his mouth open. Robert looked in horror as blood started to run out of it, mixing with the tears that were now freely flowing down the boy's face. Around him he could hear the crews horrified reactions but Robert was frozen, still holding the half-eaten sandwich made from Billy's tongue. It was only when Hook stood up and marched off dragging Billy with him that Robert found the strength to run to the side of the ship and throw-up everything he had ever eaten.


End file.
